The invention relates to an installation module for a paper or board machine.
The arrangement according to the invention relates to the equipment of a paper or board machine.
In paper or board machines according to prior art, the components and pipes of the equipment of the wet end i.e. the forming section and the press section with wires related to them are positioned on the driving side to several separate cabinets or otherwise to a large area in connection with the frame of the machine. This equipping can be started only when the frame of the machine has been erected. The equipping in question and designing related to it have to be made project-specifically taking the building, use of space and machine structure into consideration. Aforementioned matters lead to the fact that equipping the driving side becomes an expensive work phase which binds a lot of resources. Additionally, pipes to be installed on the frame could have been designed after the frame design in a hurry before purchasing the parts. This work phase also sets limitations on the schedule of commissioning, because equipping can be started only when the frame of the machine has been erected. The equipment in question includes, inter alia, apparatuses related to roll hydraulics, actuator hydraulics, pneumatics, lubrication and controls.
The maintainability of the components on the driving side becomes complicated resulting from scattered positioning and the narrowness of the wet end.